metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Suit
A Chozo Power Suit is a suit of powered armor designed by the Chozo. This term applies to two things: Samus's basic suit without any upgrades, and her suit as a whole regardless of its current upgrade level. This is likely because the word "Power Suit" is short for power''ed armor''suit. A Chozo known as Dryn was apparently instrumental in the development of the technology, and Mother Brain claims to be the creator of Samus' original Power Suit. Two specific models are well-known: the first is a suit given to Samus in her teenage years by the Chozo who raised her (seen in Metroid Zero Mission). This suit was lost to her as a result of a Pirate attack during this game's events, however, and was soon replaced with an enhanced Power Suit, featuring slight physical differences. Presumably this second Power Suit is an ancient model, given its depiction in Chozo prophetic murals and its compatibility with some of the oldest Chozo-produced upgrades such as the Space Jump, Plasma Beam and Gravity Suit. Samus’s Power Suit comes with a standard Power Beam and allows her to survive underwater and in outer space, and to resist Space Pirate poison. Its basic functions are not always sufficient for a busy warrior, however, so the Chozo used a modular construction allowing the suit to be outfitted with a wide variety of weapons systems and special armor. The Chozo themselves left many such tools on various planets they inhabited, including the Varia and Gravity Suit upgrades. The Luminoth, another ancient race technologically equivalent to the Chozo, were able to produce modifications compatible with the Power Suit including the Dark Suit and the Light Suit. A considerable amount of the suit is biological, which resulted in Phazon corruption following Samus’s encounter with the Omega Pirate. Exposure to the large quantity of unrefined Phazon ore caused a kind of ‘mutation’, rendering the suit impervious to radiation from Blue Phazon, and allowing Samus to fire the devastating Phazon Beam under certain conditions. While active, the Power Suit bonds with Samus biologically, and cannot be taken off without her cooperation. It has been observed on many occasions that the method Samus uses to remove the Power Suit is to have it dematerialize with a bright flash. When the suit is inactive, Samus is able to retain the upgrades within herself until it becomes active again (observed in the events of Metroid Zero Mission.) But it has also been observed that she can have it rematerialize at will, (seen several times taking place in the Metroid Zero Mission Manga and once at the beginning of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) suggesting that this suit is not meant to be dismantled to be removed like regular armor, and that it's somehow put on or taken off by using an energy-to-matter reaction. When this is not possible to do, the Galactic Federation has been able to modify it while she is unconscious. In the first instance of this, they added PED functionality to take advantage of a Phazon infection in her bloodstream. Later, the weaker Fusion Suit is built on the remains of Samus’s Power Suit after large portions were surgically removed due to X infestation. Official Data Official Metroid Prime website "Weapon effect: N/A Weapon rangw: N/A Weapon potential: Medium Samus Aran's Power Suit provides life support functions, and is well shielded from attack. The modular nature of the Power Suit allows for the addition of weapons, visors and other gear as needed. The Power Suit's shielding loses energy with each hit, but can be replenished by collecting energy upgrades. The origin of this suit is the subject of much speculation." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy "Samus in the basic version of the legendary Power Suit, made for her by the Chozo race. Samus is most often seen at the beginning of each game in this suit. The normal Power Suit has the lowest level of protective power and features no additional functions. She can use the cannon on her right arm for power shots and build up her arsenal through item pickups." NES Metroid GCN Metroid Prime Sticker *'Samus' - Metroid Indirect Attack +15 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Trivia *In the commercial for the original Metroid, Samus's suit can be seen giving off a cloud of steam, possibly implying that it produced large amounts of heat. However, this was probably for dramatic effect. *The Power Suit is apparentally able to assimilate almost any technological upgrade into its system, regardless of the upgrade's origins. This is shown when Samus acquires the Hazard Shield and Nova Beam, both of which are of Space Pirate design. Oddly, however, the suit was originally unable to assimilate the Plasma Beam, Gravity Suit, and Space Jump upgrades in Metroid: Zero Mission, despite the fact that they were of Chozo origins. This might be because they were ancient and possibly forgotten devices incompatible with the newer chozo suits or simply designed to only be compatible with the suit obtained in Chozodia. *The suit alters Samus's physical strength allowing her to do things she couldn't do without her suit (see Power Suit Mechanics) *The Power Suit acts as a second skin. As seen in the opening scene in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, she can control when she puts on the suit internally. *While Samus worked as a Galactic Federation Police Officer, she had a symbol on the left shoulder of her Power Suit. It looked like a spiraling galaxy, likely a Federation mark. *A small feature of the Power Suit is a glowing green (or blue) "L" shape on the left chestplate. In Metroid Prime, the shape points outward, rather than inward, like in other games. *Weavel is also stated to possess a Power Suit. *In an interview with Yoshio Sakamoto about the Ruins Test, it is revealed that Samus has to have an immense amount of mental concentration to be connected with her Power Suit. *In Super Metroid and Metroid: Other M, the Power Suit has a yellow coloration with the large shoulders of the Varia Suit. Gallery Image:MZM Manga Powersuit 2.jpg|The Power Suit as seen in the Metroid E-manga. Image:MZM Manga Powersuit.jpg|The Power Suit as seen in the Metroid Manga. File:Metroid c06 051.png Image:M1jpflyer.jpg|Early Power Suit in a Japanese Metroid flyer. Image:Powersuit.jpg|The Power Suit as seen in Metroid: Zero Mission. Image:Powersuit concept.png|The Power Suit as seen in Metroid Prime. File:Powersuit3d.png|3D Trophy from Brawl. File:Chozo_Ruins_5.png|Samus in a Save Station in her Power Suit from Metroid Prime. Image:M2Powersuit.jpg|The Power Suit as seen in Metroid II. File:Introduction.png|''Super Metroid'' File:Xeo7UxDqGS-tGq6IOttVk MyHkBnbvw0.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Re4b.png|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Power_Suit_spriter.png|The sprite for the Power Suit in Metroid. File:Power_Suit_sprites.png|The sprite for the Power Suit when suitless in Metroid. File:Power_Suit_sprite2.png|The sprite for the Power Suit in Metroid II: Return of Samus. File:Power_Suit_sprite4.png|The sprite for the Power Suit in Super Metroid. File:Power_Suit_sprite5.png|The sprite for the Power Suit in Metroid Zero Mission. File:ZM.jp.png|Official Metroid: Zero Mission website. References See Also *Power Suit Mechanics *Fusion Suit *Fusion Suit Mechanics *Varia Suit *Gravity Suit Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Suits Category:Chozo